


Just One Look

by kurokin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokin/pseuds/kurokin
Summary: *I own this fanfic from Wattpad*
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 19





	Just One Look

Kuroo lives a peaceful life. He never attracted too much attention, but had enough friends that he always had something interesting to do. You could call him adventurous or outgoing, which is not a lie but school made Kuroo stay productive. He was taught to prioritize school before other things so he never made any time for relationships. Because of this, he didn't have to worry about romantic relationships and the stress of caring for someone else and giving them time and attention. Acquaintances are always surprised when told that that Kuroo had never been in a relationship with anybody as he was tall, handsome and smart.

Kuroo's best friends, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi knew that Kuroo is a sap that would do anything for the people he loves and are important to him. So the the 3 former classmate and rivals have been setting up blind dates for him to attend. Unfortunately, every time they have gotten Kuroo to go on a date they tried set up, he was never interested. When they are lucky and finally get Kuroo to show for a date, he'd come back saying that the person on the date weren't "the one" because nothing ever clicked for him.

One day, the 3 were walking around campus, exhausted from the pre-meetings they just had with some girls that wanted to try dating Kuroo. They knew he was Bisexual but no guys ever came to meet with them. Until, Kuroo accidentally ran into a very tall blonde who seemed to be rushing to a class.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kuroo asked, concerned.

"Sorry for this but I'm late for a class and I need to get going now." Tall blonde said.

As he got up and picked up his books, he made eye contact with Kuroo and for the first time in his life, Kuroo felt his heart start to race.

Blondy decided to speak again, "I really am sorry, but I gotta go, bye!" And ran off to his class. His best friends noticed that Kuroo was a bit too quiet and Bokuto asked, "Bro, you okay?"

Kuroo turned to face them with a smile on his face and said, "I want him."

Kenma and Akaashi looked at him like he was ridiculous. He just ran into a random person and he wants HIM. Bokuto blinked a few times but with an excited tone said, "Good for you bro." As he slapped Kuroo's back.

"Kuroo-san, are you sure you didn't hit your head too much? You don't even know his name." Akaashi asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course I'm sure! Did you see him?" He gawked. "He was so beautiful and he seemed so sweet." Kuroo said sounding sure of himself.

Kenma muttered, "Unbelievable." As he rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to update!!!


End file.
